Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $16$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $20$ units long What is $\csc(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $12$ $16$ $20$
Explanation: $\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{BC} = 16$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 20$ $\sin(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{16}{20}$ $\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{20}{16}$